BLACK COFFEE
by riyan candra
Summary: secangkir kopi di tengah hujan, sepenggal kisah tentang amuro yang sedang mengenang masa lalu


BLACK COFFEE

Disclaimer : detective conan milik aoyama gosho, saya cuma pinjem nama.

Warning : cerita (masih) absurd, eyd belepotan

Mentari hari ini tidak menunjukkan kuasanya, hanya nuansa kelabu yang terlihat menghiasi langit. Suara rintik gerimis bagaikan melodi yang menenangkan hati para insan manusia. Bagi sebagian masyarakat, hari hujan membuat mereka ingin bermalas-malasan saja di rumah. Namun tidak bagi dua orang yang sudah berada di dalam sebuah kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Kafe itu sudah siap menerima pelanggan walaupun hari hujan.

"Hoahm"

Seorang gadis cantik melampiaskan rasa kantuknya. Ia merasa bosan menunggu pelanggan yang tak kunjung datang. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke arah pintu, lalu ke arah jam, kembali lagi ke pintu. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa membaca ramalan cuaca semalam, pasti hari ini ia akan meminta libur saja pada pemilik kafe.

"Astaga Azusa-san, kau menguap lebar sekali sampai keluar air mata begitu, mungkin ini alasan mengapa kau masih menjomblo sampai sekarang" canda Amuro kepada rekan kerjanya yg baru saja kembali menguap setelah melirik bolak balik ke arah pintu dan jam.

"Enak saja, walaupun menguap aku akan tetap terlihat cantik. Lagipula mengapa Amuro-san meledekku jomblo padahal Amuro-san sendiri juga jomblo"ucap Azusa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku menjomblo itu karena aku yang memilih untuk menjomblo. Asal kau tahu saja, sekali aku menyibakkan rambutku, wanita seantero Jepang pasti langsung antri untuk menjadi pacarku" ucap Amuro sambil bergaya menyibakkan helaian anak rambutnya. Sebenarnya Azusa enggan untuk mengakui, tapi fakta kalau Amuro memang tampan sudah tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi. Membuat Azusa hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja berdebat. Bagaimana kalau kita minum secangkir kopi saja, seperti biasa kan Amuro-san?" tawar Azusa yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala plus senyuman manis oleh Amuro. Tak lama kemudian secangkir kopi hitam sudah tersaji dengan apik di hadapan Amuro.

Melihat segelas kopi hitam di tangannya, membuat angan Amuro melayang jauh. Aroma kopi yang menguar di tengah rintik hujan seakan menarik dirinya kembali ke masa bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Uap panasnya yang masih mengepul membawa Amuro menuju sebuah kenangan yang manis pahit seperti rasa kopi yang sedang digenggamnya.

Dulunya, Amuro bukanlah seorang pecinta kopi hitam. Ia lebih suka meminum latte atau coklat panas. Kadang ia lebih memilih minum teh hijau yang menurutnya lebih menyehatkan. Tetapi seseorang telah mengubah pandangannya. Seorang sahabat yang selalu melekat di hatinya, walaupun dua dunia telah menjadi pemisah mereka.

Waktu kecil, Amuro sama sekali tidak menyukai kopi hitam. Ia takut jika meminum kopi hitam akan menambah kepekatan warna kulitnya. Sebuah teori yang membuat teman-temannya kompak menertawakan dirinya. Amuro kecil tidak tahu, bahwa teori itu hanyalah alasan buatan orangtuanya agar dirinya tidak sembarangan mencicipi kopi tanpa sepengawasan mereka. Tapi karena Amuro kecil adalah anak yang polos, membuatnya percaya seratus persen atas apa yang dikatakan orangtuanya. Sampai sekarang kadang Amuro masih suka menertawakan kepolosannya sendiri.

Jika dirinya tidak menyukai kopi hitam, maka sahabatnya ini berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Sahabatnya sangat menyukai kopi hitam dan selalu menyempatkan minum kopi hitam di sela-sela kesibukannya. Amuro pernah bertanya alasan kenapa sahabatnya sangat menyukai kopi hitam, padahal ada banyak minuman lain yang lebih enak. Pada saat itu sahabatnya tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Kopi hitam ini bagaikan kehidupan kita. Semanis apapun kita menjalani hidup, pasti kepahitan akan tetap terasa. Begitupun sebaliknya, sepahit apapun hidup ini, kita masih bisa merasakan sedikit rasa manis yang ada. Dan juga, kopi hitam ini sangat jujur, kau tahu kenapa?" melihat Amuro yang diam saja tanpa menjawab apapun, sahabatnya itu kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Karena sebanyak apapun gula yang kau tambahkan, tetap saja tidak akan menghapus rasa pahit dari kopi tersebut." setelah mengatakan hal itu, sahabatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Amuro. Merasa ditatap secara intens, Amuro menjadi salah tingkah. Tetapi raut wajah sahabatnya malah semakin serius menatap Amuro.

"Aku harap kau juga seperti kopi ini, tak peduli apapun yang mempengaruhimu... Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri"

Amuro tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan sahabatnya. Semenjak saat itu, Amuro mulai menyukai kopi hitam. Baginya, kopi hitam adalah penghubung antara dirinya dengan sang sahabat. Seakan-akan sahabatnya itu hadir dibalik kepulan uap panas kopi yang baru diseduh.

Kling!!

Suara lonceng di pintu berbunyi ketika pintu masuk kafe dibuka. Seorang anak kecil dan laki-laki dewasa memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Ah... Ada pelanggan. Selamat datang" ucap Azusa semangat. Ternyata yang datang adalah penghuni gedung yang sama dengan kafe. Seorang detektif terkenal dan anak kecil berkacamata. Melihat Amuro yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, anak berkacamata itu lalu menghampiri Amuro.

"Amuro-san, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" mendengar suara anak kecil itu, seakan membuat Amuro tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Untuk menyembunyikan suasana hatinya, ia lalu tersenyum dan menampilkan wajah cerianya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja hujan membuatku jadi agak bernostalgia. Baiklah, kalian pasti datang ke sini karena lapar kan? Akan aku buatkan menu spesial untuk kalian." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak kecil dan pamannya itu, Amuro langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan pengobat lapar mereka. Sekilas ia melirik cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah tinggal separuh. Sebuah senyum sendu terukir di wajahnya.

Sepertinya kopi hitam memang cocok untuk dirinya. Karena saat ini ia seakan hidup dalam kegelapan sepekat kopi hitam. Kopi hitam itu sungguh terasa pas untuk melambangkan hari-harinya yang kini berada dibalik warna hitam. Walaupun begitu, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak terjebak terlalu lama dengan warna hitam ini. Ia akan menghancurkan warna hitam ini dengan segenap kemampuan yang dimilikinya, walaupun ia harus bertaruh nyawa demi mencapai tujuannya.

Yah mungkin kehilangan nyawa demi negeri tercintanya juga tak buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabat yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

END


End file.
